Accidental Family
by Ilaria-Jade-Phoenix-Slytherin
Summary: What happens when Ilaria Black comes back from the dead? How will her parents and everyone else react? And what is Dumbledore hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ilaria Black, 22, sighs as she looks out of the window of her Ministry bought car, wondering how this is going to go; ever since she disappeared of her own free will in her fifth year, which was seven years ago, after a mission she had gladly volunteered for after Albus Dumbledore had asked her to, she's been called back to England to an Order meeting, where her parents will be attending in less than an hour. She takes a breath, her grey eyes with an amber ring around the edge and obsidian flecks showing her worry, but her confidence that everything will be alright overthrowing the worry. She adjusts her black leather jacket over her Slytherin green tank top, her black leather jeans showing off all of the right curves and her dark brown combat boots completing the outfit, all of her knives hiding and her blue bladed Katana hidden in a special symbol on her chest. She smirks as she puts her crimson coloured hair up in a messy ponytail before thanking the driver as they park outside of No. 12 Grimmauld Place.

She takes a fortifying breath before exiting the car and grabbing her backpack from the back seat, "Thanks Richard, here's something to compensate for your time." And she hands him a dozen Galleons and he tips his hat to her before driving off after she'd shut the door, _Let's get this over and done with…_ She puts her backpack on one shoulder before heading up the five or so steps to the front door, before knocking the knocker. A few minutes later and she's face to face with her father, "Hello dad, fancy seeing you here." She greets and Sirius Black faints, being caught in his daughter's arms.

Fifteen minutes later and Sirius is yelling and screaming at Albus with Ilaria lighting up a tailor-made in the kitchen where they're yelling and she takes a drag, blowing it out slowly and smirking at the put-out expression on Albus' face, "You deserve it." She says unsympathetically and he glares at her before Remus walks in, looking at his Dominant in concern, "Siri, what's going on? Why are you yelling?" Sirius calms down enough to state, "Because this bastard lied to us about our daughter's death!" Remus chokes and he looks at Albus with wide, hopeful eyes, "Where is she…?" Albus points behind him at the young woman taking another drag of her cigarette at the back door and Remus chokes on a sob, "Illi…? Is that you my baby girl…?" She takes a last drag before chucking it outside and standing on it before shutting the door. She puts her hands in her pockets before turning and leaning against the doorframe and smiling slightly, "Yeah Ma, it's me. How you been?"

Remus whimpers before he rushes over to his daughter and hugs her close, realizing she's taller than him by about her chest and up, as his head rests just on the top of her breast and he breathes in her scent, with which he hasn't smelt since the day they had seen her off at Kings Cross Station in the year of 1988, "We thought we'd lost you… We thought we'd never see you again…" He murmurs and Ilaria sighs, stroking her mother's hair lovingly as she kisses his forehead, "Ma, things will be explained when the Order meeting starts, okay?" Remus' head snaps up and Sirius looks at her in disbelief, "You know about the Order?" He asks and she laughs, "Yes Dad, I do. I'm art of the Order, have been since my fifth year…" Remus pulls away and turns to Albus, his honey eyes full-blown amber, Sirius' a steely grey and Albus gulps, turning to Ilaria for help. She smirks darkly and states, "I think I need some whiskey. Try not to hurt him _too_ much Mum and Dad. Have fun!" She stalks out of the kitchen and chuckles when she hears yelling and screaming and furniture being thrown, when she feels eyes on her.

She frowns and looks up, to find a young man with round glasses and un-tameable raven coloured hair, his skin a slightly unhealthy colour and his body too thin for his age, the most brightest green eyes she'd ever seen, _I wonder…?_ Alarm bells go off when he notices her and he bolts after paling dramatically. She jumps the railing and rushes after the young man, her footsteps light and not allowing any sound. She follows him to what appears to be his room and she knocks on the frame, watching as he startles from where he'd dived onto his bed, "You alright kiddo? You seem pretty pale looking and frightened." The young man shakes his head and replies, his voice soft and reluctant, "I'm fine, thank you miss… I just, um…" He trails off and Ilaria comes to sit down on the edge of the bed, within arm's reach of the young man and she smiles reassuringly at him, asking, "What's your name kiddo? Mine's Ilaria Black." His eyes widen and he replies, "I'm Harry Potter… Are you Sirius' daughter that he told me about?"

She smiles slightly and nods and she asks, "Are you the Saviour by any chance?" She asks kindly and he scowls darkly and her eyes soften, "Not wonderful I take it?" He shakes his head and he pulls his knees up to his chest and he hugs them, "Need a hug?" She offers and he looks at her, startled and alarm bells go off again, "Why would you want to hug a freak like me…?" She hisses quietly in anger and pulls him close, stating firmly but kindly, "You are not a freak, you're a wonderful young man with a brilliant mind. I want to hug you because you're hurting and no-one should hurt alone." He snuggles close and she kisses his hair, but little did they know that Harry would soon be having a new father…

A couple of hours later and all of the Inner Order Members, the ICM's, are sitting around the formal dining room table, with Albus at the Head and Ilaria on his right, her father across from her and Harry next to her. Remus is next to Sirius with Hermione Granger next to him, Ron Weasley across from her. Next to him is his father, Arthur Weasley and across from him is his wife, Molly, who is sitting next to her eldest son and his wife, Bill and Fleur Weasley. Across from them is Percy and Charlie Weasley, the Weasley twins across from them and Ginny Weasley and Minerva McGonagall sitting across from them. Two places away from everyone is Severus Snape, with Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Brown filling the last four places before Severus.

Said dark haired man sneers at Ilaria and she rolls her eyes, before turning back to Albus and raising an eyebrow. He glares before clearing his throat and standing, stating, "Everyone, welcome back. As you can see, we have an old friend, Ilaria Black, here with us again, as her death was faked by myself and her." The eldest Weasley's-Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie and Percy-begin asking questions rapidly and Ilaria sighs before digging in her pocket and pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, before pulling a knife out and throwing it lazily past Bill's head and into the wall behind him, silencing everyone. She raises her hand and calls the blade back to her before re-sheathing it and taking her second drag, "If you would all kindly _shut up_ , I will explain." They quieten down and she turns to Bill after another drag and she smiles slightly at him, "Sorry Billie, didn't mean to." He glares at her and she grins, undeterred by his glare and he grins back after a few, "No mind Illi." He states and she chuckles before sobering.

Her eyes become grim and so does her expression on her face before she recounts what happened the day she disappeared;

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _Ilaria is crouched behind some statues in Avery Manor, watching the Death Eater's have their meeting, "We should take up the mantle on this mission, even if our Lord is gone!" Rants Bellatrix and Ilaria scowls, "But how!? He never told us his goal, he never told us anything! The only one he really seemed to trust is dead!" Rabastan LeStrange counters and Bellatrix rolls her eyes and sends a_ Crucio _at him, watching him scream with glee, "I know what his plans are! He told me, and I'm not dead! You imbecilic fool!" She screams at him and puts more power behind the_ Crucio _. He continues to scream and writhe on the floor before Rodolphus sends a blue coloured spell at Rabastan, which shields him from the curse and allows him to slowly recover, "That is enough my dear, you have had your fun, now can we please get back to the matter at hand?"_

 _She pouts angrily before agreeing reluctantly and he kisses her on the mouth. Ilaria fake gags, remembering the many times her parents had kissed in front of her and wondering why on earth anyone would want to do that in public. She tunes back into the conversation when Nacrissa Malfoy speaks up, "If you ask me we should be looking for my rat of a husband and that swine, Severus Snape. They will probably betray us the first chance they get!" Antonin Dolohov groans in frustration and turns to her, stating, "They are his Lordships most trusted advisors, Nacrissa, and just because our Lordship only took them into his bed doesn't mean you have to be all jealous and try to get rid of them! Severus cannot help that he is under the old coot's watchful eye all of the time, and Lucius cannot help that he works at the Ministry, unlike you, you useless, jealous bimbo!"_

 _She chokes on her tea-much like Ilaria chokes on her spit-and she draws her wand, aiming it at his chest and he draws his, aiming it at her head, "Say that again you bastard!" She hisses and he stands, leaning over the table and screaming in her face, "You're not worth his time or his attention you useless, jealous bimbo!" She stares at him in shock for a moment and he begins to smirk, before he's blasted off his feet and thrown backwards into the statue Ilaria is hiding behind. She holds her breath as the statue cracks and then crumbles into a heap right in front of her, showing Antonin's unconscious form and showing the others Ilaria, "A spy!" Bellatrix cries in shock and Rabastan socks her one on the head saying, "Well duh!" Before ducking when he sees the green light of the Killing Curse aimed at him._

 _Ilaria laughs whilst she holds her stomach, before growing serious and throwing the knife in her hand at Rabastan, successfully distracting them from her as she turns and sprints out of the hall and down the corridor, taking a right towards the stairwell leading outside. She skids around the corner and comes face to face with Yaxley, "Howdy!" She greets politely, before firing off a stunner with her right hand and missing him by a centimetre, "Shit." She murmurs, falling to her side and sliding through his legs and standing and going at a run towards the stairwell and sliding down the railing and hopping off at the end, and crashing right into Fenrir Greyback, "Double shit." She says before being punched in the face, hearing her nose crack and her eyes water._

 _She suddenly feels herself being flipped and she shakes her head, clearing her eyes and allowing to deliver a kick to his stomach, which winds him and she rolls to the side, leaping to her feet and running towards the door. She mutters a quick_ Episkey _and directing the spell to her nose, snapping it back into place. She gasps as she's struck with a stunner, before the last thing she sees is a bright green light._

 _ **(End flashback)**_

She dumps the finished cigarette in the ash tray and shrugs as she finishes her tale, "I woke up three days later in a small Practice in New York City with Dumbles over here looming over me. He told me I was never to go back to my parents until he told me it was safe and then proceeded to knock me out again. Afterwards, I woke up in Japan where I trained for the past 7 years in Hakone, a small village in the mountains." She takes a sip of her whiskey and smirks when 21 sets of eyes turn to Albus and glare at him and he shrugs uncomfortably, "I had to do what was best for everyone…" Sirius laughs harshly and Remus whimpers, "You made us believe our only daughter was dead… Gone forever!" Remus screams and Ilaria pulls Harry closer into her side when he stiffens, "Mum, calm down, you're frightening Harry and shut your mouth Snape, now's not the time." He wisely shuts his mouth but proceeds to sneer at her, "This is your fault Albus! We have missed out on 7 years of Ilaria's life, and most of Harry's! Anyone else you want to keep from us!?" Sirius yells before standing and storming out of the room, Remus and Harry following suit. Ilaria tsks before lighting her third cigarette and taking a drag, "Fix it Albus, or I will." She threatens, her voice icy and dangerous. He gulps as she stands and follows her mismatched family into the lounge room, knowing things were going to get interesting over the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Ilaria finishes her cigarette and chucks it in the bin before heading into the informal living room, "Mum, Dad, none of this is your fault. You guys never knew about the plans Albus and I had, or the missions I went on. I loved doing it, but I missed you guys every day, and when I was training, Sensei Takashima always told me to never forget what I was fighting for, and what I was fighting for was a better world for you guys, so that one day you can have another child…" She smiles a watery smile and she wipes her eyes. Sirius goes to hug her but she moves away, shaking her head and smiling sadly, "This world is a horrible place at the moment, and until everything is done, I can't…" Remus frowns and shakes his head and Harry goes to sneak out of the room to give them their space, when Ilaria is suddenly in front of him, hands on her hips and glaring at him, "And where do you think you're going?" She asks and he gulps, knowing he's in trouble, "I-I don't want to intrude on your family…"

Ilaria glares at the ceiling before grabbing Harry headlock and ruffling his hair as she directs him to the couch. He laughs and squeals, trying to get free as she sits down with him in her lap and she looks at her parents, "One sec." She smirks and Remus giggles, Sirius full blown laughing. She proceeds to begin tickling the young man in her lap and she yells over his laughter, "Are you going to stay here with us!?" He nods and she continues, "Are you going to try to escape the room?" A shake of the head, "Are part of this family?" A nod, "Excellent, you can get up now." She stops tickling him and he takes a breath before getting up and sitting next to her, blushing whilst he smiles at her shyly. She grins triumphantly before turning serious and looking at her parents, "If Voldemort finds out I'm your daughter, he will come after you and try to kill as repayment for what I did two years ago. I can't risk that Mum, Dad, I'm sorry…"

They shake their heads and Remus glares at her, "No, Ilaria, we are _not_ losing you! We've already lost you once, we are not saying good-bye again! We can handle ourselves, we've done it before! Please, we want our daughter back…" The last part is said on a whimper and Ilaria sighs, standing and walking over to her silently crying mother, "Mum, I don't want to say good-bye either, but…" She shrugs as she trails off and Remus hugs her, sobbing into her neck. She holds him close and Sirius and turns to her, unshed tears shining in his grey orbs, "Please…" He pleads and Ilaria scrunches up her face, "Don't do it. Not the puppy face..." Harry giggles as Sirius turns on the puppy dog eyes, his expression looking lost yet hopeful. Harry begins laughing as he sees Ilaria's resolve crumbling before she gives in, "Oh for fuck sake, _fine!_ If you guys get injured or worse, Imma tell you I told you so!" They grin at her and Sirius kisses her cheek, "We should go out tonight to celebrate! Just the four of us!" Remus nods and Harry wipes his eyes, little giggles immerging here and there, "Where to though Siri?"

Said older male taps his chin in thought as Ilaria wipes her mother's tears away gently and kisses his nose lovingly, "Why don't we go to the Italian restaurant a block or two from here?" Remus asks and they all agree, heading to their rooms to get ready.

Meanwhile, Severus is in the library reading a Potions journal when Albus walks in, chuckling at the dark scowl on Severus' face, "Why so cranky my boy?" Severus turns his scowl towards Albus and said older male chuckles, "Why did the imbecilic fool have to be alive Albus? Why couldn't she just cark it!?" Albus shakes his head in exasperation and sits down across from his young colleague, "Severus, Ilaria is not an imbecile, nor is she going to cark any time soon. She's young, full of life and adventure. Surely you can put up with her until she leaves in three weeks?" Severus sneers and huffs, before quipping, "The sooner she goes, the more miserable Black and Lupin are, the happier I am!" Albus groans and stands, muttering, "You're bloody hopeless." Under his breath before leaving. Severus snorts, stating, "At least I'm not bowing down to her like every other love sick puppy here!"

An hour later and Ilaria is wearing a black fitted blouse, silver slacks, black flats and a deep brown jacket, her wallet, keys and cigarettes in her pockets. She turns to find Harry coming down the stairs with a worried look on his face, his clothes what he was wearing before. Ilaria frowns slightly and when he comes to stand in front of her, she ruffles his hair and asks kindly, "Don't you have anything nice kiddo?" He shakes his head, looking away and Ilaria sighs, "Come on, we're still waiting on my parents to be ready. I'm sure I can find something for you to wear." Harry goes to protest, when suddenly, an acerbic voice speaks up, "Oh I wouldn't bother, Miss Black, he's just striving for attention like his no good father." Ilaria turns to find Snape standing behind her and she glares at him, "Oh? And you're not like yours? You see, Harry's father may not have been the kindest _child_ , but he was the kindest _father_ …" She smirks darkly at his pale and shocked face and she turns to Harry, stating, "No buts." Before shooing him up the stairs and into her bedroom.

They arrive a few minutes later and Ilaria tells him to sit on her bed before she heads out and down the hall to her parents room. She knocks and Sirius answers, frowning in concern at her, "You okay? You're cheeks are red." She sighs and relays what had happened and Sirius growls, "Where is that bastard?" Ilaria rolls her eyes and taps his cheek, "I need a shirt, slacks, socks and a pair of your dress shoes for Harry." Sirius nods and gathers the requested items and hands them to her, "He likes red and black, hence the red shirt and black slacks." She nods and thanks him and takes them before heading back to her room, to find Harry lying on her bed, fast asleep. She chuckles and heads over to him, stroking his messy hair from his face, sitting down beside him and continuing her ministrations, all the while calling out to him softly. After a few minutes, his jade orbs flutter open and rest on Ilaria and he blushes, "Sorry…" He murmurs and she smiles slightly, "It's alright, I don't mind. But, I have some clothes here for you for us to go out tonight. Do you wanna put them on and I'll shrink them for you?" He nods shyly and gets up, heading into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

He comes out a few minutes later, the clothes baggy on him. She giggles before waving her hand and shrinking them. They re-size to fit him perfectly and he smiles at her, "Thank you Illi!" He cries and she chuckles fondly, "You're welcome kiddo. Come on, let's go." He nods and they head back downstairs to find Sirius and Remus waiting for them at the door, "My car should be here by now, so let's go!" Ilaria says and she leads the way out, and the others gasp when they see Ilaria's car; a black Camaro SS They hop in and head towards their destination.

The next day shines bright for everyone and Ilaria is sitting in her office, going through some paperwork, when there's a knock on her door, "Come in." Distractedly. She looks up when she hears someone close the door and she smirks when she sees it's Bill, "Billie boy, what can I do for you?" He chuckles and sits down in the chair opposite her and he replies, "Not much, seeing as I just wanted to talk. We haven't seen each other in seven years Ills… What's been happening with you?" She smiles at him and pats his hand gently, stating, "Nothing that concerns you Bill, even though I thank you for your worry." He smiles slightly at her and holds her hand, stating, "What are best friends for?" She smiles softly and says, "I might tell you in a while, but, not now…" He grins and tells her he understands before exiting her office, missing the dark look in her eyes.

Later that same day shows Ilaria and her parents talking about the last 7 years, and what has happened that the other doesn't know about, "Well, let's see… I was the DADA professor in Harry's third year… They learnt that I was a Werewolf and they accepted me for who I was, but now? I own my own bookstore. Well, it's more like a book café, and I named it Moony, Padfoot and Kitsune Book Café." Her eyes water and she smiles, before turning to Sirius and asking if he has a job now. He smiles at her and nods and explains, "Yes, I do. I'm a Lawyer." Ilaria looks at him, dumbfounded, and Remus snickers, "I own my own Law Firm, Black's Industries." Ilaria shakes her head and takes out a cigarette and lights it, taking a drag before blowing the smoke towards the door and right into Snape's face.

He coughs and splutters and she giggles quietly. He turns to her and scowls, stating, "We understand if you want to kill yourself, but please, try not to kill the rest of us." She scoffs and blows more smoke into his face, grinning and saying, "And if I kill a few more people, just another bonus." Severus grits his teeth and before he leaves, he calls over his shoulder, "At least we're not going to have rotten lungs or foul breath unlike yourself!" She hisses angrily and Sirius and Remus roll their eyes, stating, "He's not worth it." In unison. She glares at them and they smile innocently, before continuing their conversation.

Meanwhile, in Harry and Ron's room, said young men and Hermione, Ginny, Neville and the Twins are sitting around the room, having a good old discussion about Ilaria, "What do you guys think of her? I mean, she smokes, but, no-one can hold that against her, she's got style, isn't afraid to stand up to Snape and is a total badass!" Ginny cries and Hermione rolls her eyes, "Yes, but, what made her that way? Is she like that because she chose it or because something happened to change her? I mean, the pictures we've seen of her, where she's happy and always laughing or something, she hasn't really properly laughed since she got here… It makes me sad to think she's changed because she was forced to…" Harry nods and adds his two pence worth in, "But, in saying that, it's not her fault… I mean, she's been kinder to me than most adults in my life, and I kinda like her for it… She's not worried about what other people think or how she's meant to act, she just… does…"

They all voice their agreement before Fred asks the question everyone has been wondering, "So, who was Sensei Takashima, and why doesn't she talk about him?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to PrincessBetty01 for writing the argument scene between Severus and Ilaria! You rock!**

They arrive at Bocca di Lupo 20 minutes later, Ilaria parking the car outside of the small building, which has a huge window showing the warm cosy interior, with low hanging lights and a bar, with tables and chairs strewn across the room. They exit the car and Ilaria pulls Harry into her side, leading the way for the other two. They enter the restaurant and a young man dressed smartly in black slacks, black button up and a black vest, his white apron standing out, "Welcome Mistress Black to Bocca di Lupo, I will be your personal waiter tonight. My name is Francesco; it is a pleasure to meet you." She smiles slightly and thanks him, before asking to be lead to their table, "Of course, right this way." And he leads them to a secluded table nearest the bar, where it will be easiest for them to order drinks, "Thank you Francesco, we appreciate it. A bottle of your finest wine please, and ignore the fact the young one will be having a small glass."

They sit down and he nods, tapping his nose conspicuously and she laughs, before he heads off. Sirius and Remus glare at her and said Werewolf speaks up, "He's only fifteen, Ilaria, he isn't having wine!" She rolls her eyes and leans towards her mother, her eyebrows raised, "He is having a little bit because he needs to learn which wines he likes for when he turns seventeen, because unlike all of you, I am going to actually teach him what it is to be a Lord, because all of you keep shielding him! How is he going to learn how to look after himself if all of you keep babying him!? He's a smart kid, treat him like it." By the end of her little speech, her tone is like steel, and Remus has a look on his face that says he's just been slapped. She sits back just as Francesco comes with a tray that has a silver glass type holder with ice in it and a bottle of Pignolo Delle Venezie and three normal sized wineglasses and a half a wineglass for Harry.

"Here you are ma'am. Shall I pour for you?" She smiles at him and nods her thanks, and he does so. She picks the glass up, brings it to eye level and swishes it about a little, before bringing it to her nose and sniffing it. She nods before taking a sip and smiling, "Perfect, thank you Francesco, you may pour for the others." She chuckles at Harry's confused expression and she pats his hand gently, "You do that to show your waiter you approve of the wine. All Lord's and their Heir's do it, and you would know that if someone hadn't been so slack in teaching you." The last part is directed at her father who gapes at her. Before long, Francesco is back with the menus, and they have a look through before Ilaria decides she wants the Pappardelle with duck ragú, Sirius deciding on the Tagliolini au gratin with prawns & samphire, with Remus having the same as his Dominant, and Harry asking Ilaria what he would like. She looks through the menu and smiles when she sees just the thing, "He'll have the Coniglio tonnato con le fave." Francesco nods, smiling kindly at the young one who grins back, "Right away ma'am." He says before leaving.

Ilaria smiles slightly before taking a sip of her wine, when suddenly, she sees none other than Snape and Lucius Malfoy entering the restaurant, "Can't we have one night without fucking Death Eater's?" She hisses and Harry frowns, before following her gaze and seeing Snape and Malfoy Sr. for himself, "They're just friends…" He trails off at Sirius' glare and Ilaria tells him to back off, "He's entitled to his own opinions." Sirius shakes his head and turns around, to find Snape and Malfoy conversing, "What are they saying?" Sirius grumbles and Harry rolls his eyes, before focusing on their lips. After a few minutes he states, "Something about meetings and what they're going to do at them. Other than that, I have no idea…" Suddenly, their meals arrive and they dig in, savouring everything.

Everyone enjoyed their meal immensely, even if Harry was unsure about the taste of the wine, but had a sip anyway. It was unusual, but it wasn't unpleasant, but Ilaria insisted he kept trying it from time to time to get used to it. Sirius would wait on purpose until hardly anyone was watching before he turned the Werewolf's head and snuck a kiss to taste the food from him. Once the dominant declared that the food-and the kiss-was delicious, Remus lowered his head and blushed furiously, causing their daughter to smirk and tutted at them for such crude behaviour in public.

Harry watched them interact and he found himself wondering what it was like to be apart of a family like that, even if he was invited into the Weasley's home, he's never felt part of their family; he always felt like an outsider and he wondered if there was such a thing as paternal love for him. He shrugs, smiling slightly at them as he takes another sip of the wine as Ilaria reiterates the fact that Harry needs to learn about his important Lord roles and having no excuse to put them off any longer, "Brats like you have no place to teach such mannerisms, Miss Black." An acerbic voice intones and she turns to find Snape sneering at her. She glares at him, "Oh? Forgive me, Snape, but interrupting a conversation without obtaining our attention is considered rude and impolite in sophisticated society." She smirks and leans back in her chair, unafraid of the Potions Master and his snide remarks.

Severus scoffed, his dark eyes narrowed at the young woman in front of him, "Considering you disappeared for 7-8 years, your role as Heir is lacking around here."

"You already know why." Her upper lip twitched, nearly sneering at the man but she refrains, "I don't need to explain to anyone the details behind the lackness of my duties. As long as I follow my Lord and Heir roles, it doesn't matter what happens in the absence of time."

"Really?" His sarcasm hits the wall and she scoffs, "Then what is it they call distressing loved ones is a role to partake in?" Sirius growls and stands up, not a metre from Snape and snarls at him, "Hey! That's my daughter you're talking to, Snivellus! You're an outright bastard to Remus and I, but my daughter? You've got some fucking nerve!" He growls heavily, almost drawing out his animagus form and Ilaria shoots him a warning look, Severus' dark eyes narrowing at Sirius, "You haven't been a father, Black, you never have been. All you did was rung off and let your little wife do all the work." Sirius' eyes were huge with indignation, "Take that back! I love my daughter and I'd do anything for her!"

"Really?" Severus asks dryly, "If she told you to kill me, you would do it?" He asks scathingly, raising an eyebrow, "She wouldn't have to say a word." Sirius growls out, "So much like your mother." Severus drawls, "I'm thankful enough she disowned you when she did. She had every right to do so and more." Harry shakes his head at their immaturity and Remus shrugs, "Oh? You think your father was any better? Abusing you while he was drunk as fuck?" Sirius snorted Ilaria stands, about to say something when Sirius cuts in, "You cried every time Father's Day was mentioned and you bloody well blew that secret!"

Severus marched up to him and barely gave him any space, Sirius' hands curling into fists and getting ready to attack, "Oh for fuck sake!" Ilaria hisses and her eyes flash from their normal colour to crimson, her eyes glowing, "Snape, get out! You've ruined our celebration dinner and you knew we'd be here!" Her voice grew icier and more dangerous with every word and Severus turned to face her, "Trying to get your way, brat?"

"I'm trying to enjoy my life again." She narrows her eyes at him, "Get out, before I call the manager. He's a personal friend of mine." Lucius snorts and replies scathingly, "Doubt it. I've known the manager since before you were born." She turns to him and smirks, stating, "Hence the reason why you're his 2-year-olds Godmother and co. owner, huh?" Lucius scowls Severus sneers, "How about you make us?" Severus challenges and she replies, "Just try me, I dare you." Her fingers twitch, just itching for some action, "Don't you dare touch my daughter Snape!" Sirius was eager to punch the Slytherin in the nose, aiming to break the darn thing again.

Remus and Harry exchanged a glance as they realized it was too late to reason with any of the other four, so they stand and exit the restaurant, heading out to the car and Harry leaning against it, watching the scene inside unfold, "They're so immature…" He mutters and Remus nods in agreement. They watch as Sirius says something and Severus sneers at him, with Lucius and Ilaria arguing.

"I'll send that dark heart to your fucking master, Malfoy, and let's see how much he cares for you then?" Ilaria spits bitterly and Lucius stands tall, "Blood traitor." He scoffs, "I don't know why we're bothering. Severus, let's go." Severus glares at his friend but follows him out and Ilaria and Sirius smirk, watching them leave. She was proud of herself for winning this little argument, and it proved that the man couldn't handle her. Sirius smiled a huge smile, happy to know that this was won by the Black Family members, and to see Snivellus leaving without casting a single spell.


End file.
